Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG
This sound effect can be found on Warner Bros. Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It is nearly identical to Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - METAL WOBBLE BOING 01. It should not be confused with Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - SAW BLADE TWANG 01 on the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library. Used In TV Shows * The Angry Beavers * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Bear Behaving Badly * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "What's in the Mail, Today?" "Welcome to Woodland Valley: Part 2" and "The Great Bandini".) * Big Time Rush (Heard once in "Big Time Contest") * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Breadwinners * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard in a low pitch.) * Camp Lazlo * CatDog * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Chicken in the Bathroom.") * Dragon Tales (Heard twice in a low pitch in "Not Separated at Birth", and heard once in a normal pitch in "Wheezie's Hairball".) * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Transportation" "Music", "Computers" and "Weather.") * The Fairly OddParents * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Fraggle Rock * Harvey Street Kids * Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "Gerald Comes Over.") * Hey Duggee (Heard once in "The Fossil Badge") * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Shear Luck".) * The Loud House * Lazytown * Make Way for Noddy (Heard often in "The Out of Control Tower" in various pitches.) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) * The Powerpuff Girls * Puppy Dog Pals * Samurai Jack (Heard once in "Episode XCVII".) * The Spacebots * Rocko's Modern Life * Rolie Polie Olie * Rubbadubbers * Sitting Ducks * SpongeBob SquarePants * Timon & Pumbaa * Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "Dino-Saurs".) * Totally Spies! (Used in a high pitch.) * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Wander Over Yonder * WordWorld * The Wiggles TV Specials * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * Elmo Saves Christmas (1996) Movies * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) (Heard in various pitches.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Are We Done Yet? (2007) (Heard once in the main titles when Nick falls off the broken ladder.) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Casper Meets Wendy (1998) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) * Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) (Heard in a low pitch.) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Home (2015) * Home on the Range (2004) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) * Madagascar (2005) * Monster Mash (2000) * Nanny McPhee (2006) (Heard once in the closing credits.) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) (Heard in the "Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh" segment.) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) * Space Jam (1996) * Smallfoot (2018) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Wall-E (2008) (Heard in slow motion.) * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971) (Heard in a low pitch.) * The Wild (2006) Shorts * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) * SpongeBob: Squidward's Embarassing Moment! (Heard, slightly cut off, as a crowd becomes disgusted.) Videos * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play (1999) (Videos) * Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) (Heard twice throughout the video, used along with Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - QUICK CUCKOO WHISTLE as the jack in the box pops up, and then used in a high pitch when the red moose puppet hops the second time.) * Baby Dolittle Neighborhood Animals (2001) (Videos) * Baby MacDonald (2004) (Videos) * Baby Neptune (2003) (Videos) (Heard along with Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - QUICK CUCKOO WHISTLE.) * Baby Noah: Animal Expedition (2004) (Videos) (Heard along with Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - QUICK CUCKOO WHISTLE) * Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) * A Celebration of Me, Grover (2004) (Videos) * Elmo's Magic Cookbook (2001) (Videos) * Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! (1994) (Videos) * Weebles: Welcome to Weebleville (2005) (Videos) Video Games PC: * Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story (1996) (Video Game) * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (1993) (Video Game) * Sesame Street Grover's Travels (1998) (PC Game) Nintendo GameCube: * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Commercials Trailers * Peter Pan (1953) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Platinum Edition trailer.) YouTube Videos * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Other Media * The Incredibles: Incredi-Blunders Anime * Pani Poni Dash! Image Gallery See Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas